


Wenn Verzweiflung zu Entschlossenheit wird

by DraBelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, be brave til the end - it is worth, not everything is like it seems
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraBelly/pseuds/DraBelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, der den Tod seiner Freunde und seines gesamten Jahrgangs kaum noch verkraftet, bricht nach Draco´s Tod fast endgültig zusammen und entscheidet sich schließlich spontan, einen Trank zu brauen, um dem Leben so wie er es kennt, zu entfliehen. [HP/DM]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn Verzweiflung zu Entschlossenheit wird

**Author's Note:**

> [[first published 13.05.2013]]

**Wenn Verzweiflung zu Entschlossenheit wird**

 

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

Eigentlich hieß es ja immer, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden.

  
Harry teilte diese Meinung absolut überhaupt nicht. Er war der Ansicht, dass man die schrecklichen Dinge, die einem zugestoßen waren, auch aktiv verarbeiten musste. Man träumte wahrscheinlich davon, sah vielleicht manchmal auch Dinge, die nicht wahr waren und hoffte, dass man diese ganze Sache irgendwann endlich würde vergessen können.  
Aber vergessen war eine Sache, die das menschliche Hirn nicht wirklich tat. Es speicherte alles ab, alles Grauenvolle, Fürchterliche, was man erlebt hatte.

Oftmals war ein Mensch erst nach etlichen Jahren in der Lage zu sagen, ob er die schlimmen Erlebnisse überwunden hatte.

Doch wie konnte man überleben?

All die Jahre überleben, ohne an den Geschehnissen zu zerbrechen, die einen seelisch fertig machten?

  
In einer Hand ein Fotoalbum, in der anderen ein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey - das wievielte es war, wusste Harry nicht mehr - starrte er in die Flammen seines Kamins, die fröhlich vor sich hin loderten.  
Zwei Monate war es nun her, zwei verdammt lange Monate, seitdem der letzte seiner Freunde diese Welt verlassen hatte.  
Der ehemalige Gryffindor schluckte schwer und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck der brennenden Flüssigkeit, die für ihn inzwischen lediglich nach Saft schmeckte.

Der Alkohol darin war der einzige Grund, weshalb er überhaupt noch weitertrank, denn er ließ ihn für ein paar Stunden vergessen wie einsam und allein er sich fühlte.  
  
Nicht genug Zeit, um mit dem Schmerz in seinem Inneren klar zu kommen.  
  
Natürlich gab er nach außen noch immer vor, er wäre derselbe, denn schließlich war ja keiner seiner Freunde mehr da, um hinter seine inzwischen ständig währende Maske zu blicken, die er außerhalb seiner Wohnung trug.  
Erst in den letzten Jahren konnte er mehr und mehr nachvollziehen, wie es war mit einer solchen zu leben, so wie es die Slytherins in der Schulzeit immer getan hatten.  
Man verbarg einfach vor allen, wer man wirklich war, zeigte niemandem seinen Schmerz.

Auch, wenn er sich dadurch nicht unbedingt besser fühlte, so fühlte er wenigstens nicht noch die zusätzliche Last auf seinen Schultern, die ihn immer dann befiel, wenn neue Artikel über seine Person im Tagespropheten oder auch anderen Magazinen erschienen.

Harry hatte schon in der Schule zu viel davon tragen müssen, so das er erst jetzt zu schätzen gelernt hatte, wie wichtig doch eine solche Maske sein konnte.  
  
Seine mit Tränen gefüllten grünen Augen glitten zurück zum Fotoalbum und er seufzte schwer. Das allererste Bild hatte man zwei Jahre nachdem er zum Auror geworden war aufgenommen, es zeigte so gut wie alle Schüler seines Jahrgangs. Zumindest diejenigen, die zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gelebt hatten. Er stand neben Ron und Hermine, die fröhlich in die Kamera winkten, nicht wissend, dass sie nicht einmal drei Monate später den Tod finden würden.  
Hinter ihnen dreien ein fröhlich winkender Neville, dem fast auf den Tag genau ein Jahr später eine seiner Pflanzen zum Verhängnis geworden war.  
Reihe um Reihe musterte Harry die Gesichter seiner verstorbenen Schulfreunde und trank einen weiteren Schluck, ehe er tief seufzte.  
  
Warum musste das Schicksal so grausam sein?  
  
Er hatte die dreißig noch nicht einmal ansatzweise erreicht und doch waren alle seine Freunde von ihm gegangen. Sein gesamter Jahrgang fort, mehr als die Hälfte durch die Hände der Todesser.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige schenkte sich aus der noch halbvollen Flasche nach und ließ sich dann im Sessel wieder nach hinten sinken, weiter das Bild betrachtend, bis er auf die unverkennbaren blonden Haare stieß. Den Platinblonden Ton, den seiner Meinung nach, kein Zweiter besaß. Harry zumindest hatte nie wieder jemanden mit eben dieser Haarfarbe gesehen.  
Ihre Aufeinandertreffen waren nicht immer schön gewesen, das stimmte, doch sogar er und Draco Malfoy hatten es letztendlich geschafft, ihre Zwistigkeiten beizulegen, obwohl man das gerade von ihnen beiden nie erwartet hätte.  
Sie hatten wegen der Arbeit häufiger miteinander zu tun gehabt. Nach Rons Tod war der Blonde ihm als Partner zugeteilt und somit irgendwie mit der Zeit zu einem Teil von Harrys Leben geworden, schließlich sogar auch zu seinem besten Freund.  
  
Der Slytherin war schon immer eine Konstante in Harrys Leben gewesen, wenn auch in der Schulzeit eine äußerst unangenehme. Dennoch war er immer da gewesen, sie hatten gestritten, sich geprügelt, sich verhext, nach der Schule auch öfter geredet. Nicht freundschaftlich, aber zumindest höflich und respektvoll, fast so, als wären sie vor ihrer Arbeit im Ministerium nicht sechs Jahre lang zur Schule gegangen. Fast so, als müssten sie sich überhaupt erst richtig kennenlernen.  
  
Es war natürlich schade, dass sie erst nach dem Tod seiner besten Freunde festgestellt hatten, das sie doch mehr verband, als sie eigentlich immer angenommen hatten. Trotzdem war er in den letzten Jahren froh darüber gewesen, das Draco und er doch noch Freunde geworden waren.  
  
Harry hatte ihm schließlich sogar Dinge und Gedanken anvertraut, in die er nicht einmal Ron hätte einweihen können, ohne einen Streit zu provozieren.  
In den Punkten, wo der Rotschopf impulsiv und aufbrausend war, glänzte der Blonde mit Ruhe und Nachsicht, auch wenn sie es nicht unterlassen konnten, zwischendurch in ihre alten Verhaltensmuster zu fallen. Nach mehr als sieben Jahren Feindschaft und bei ihren so unterschiedlichen Charakterzügen war einfach abzusehen, dass solche Dinge von Zeit zu Zeit passierten.  
  
Er wurde zu jemandem, zu dem Harry seit längerer Zeit andere Gefühle spürte, als man sie für einen solchen haben sollte, doch nie hatte er sich getraut, Draco die Wahrheit zu sagen, Gryffindor Mut hin oder her.  
  
Und jetzt – ein weiterer großer Schluck folgte – jetzt war es zu spät.  
  
Er würde ihm nichts mehr sagen können, gar nichts. Seit verdammten zwei Monaten machte er sich nun Vorwürfe, denn hätte er mit ihm geredet, ihm erklärt, wie er fühlte, wäre das, was geschehen war, vielleicht nicht passiert...  
  
Dracos Tod warf ihn schlimmer aus der Bahn, als es damals bei Ron und Hermine geschehen war. Wahrscheinlich aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er die beiden zwar liebte, jedoch wie seine eigenen Geschwister, und nicht so intensiv wie einen Partner, den er doch irgendwie in Draco gesehen hatte.  
  
Harry machte ein Geräusch, das einem Schluchzen ähnlich klang und schlug das Fotoalbum zu. Er war es leid in der Vergangenheit zu hängen, leid, ständig von glücklichen Erinnerungen geplagt zu werden und er war es leid, der letzte Lebende seines Freundeskreises zu sein. Viele von ihnen waren im Krieg gefallen und auch wenn er an ihrem Tod nicht direkt schuld war, so fühlte er sich dennoch verantwortlich dafür, denn immerhin hätte er vieles verhindern können, hätte er nur mit ihnen geredet.  
Doch er wollte ihnen damals nicht zur Last fallen und als sie dann nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilten und er endlich einsah, dass er sich ihnen hätte anvertrauen müssen, war es längst zu spät.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige legte das Album zur Seite und stellte auch das Glas weg, ehe er den Kopf in den Händen vergrub und sich das Gesicht rieb.  
Natürlich wusste Harry, das es keine Verbesserung seines Zustandes war, wenn er sich ständig ihre Bilder ansah, aber manchmal hatte er einfach das Gefühl, ihre Gesichter zu vergessen, ihre Stimmen, ihre Eigenschaften, alles.  
Extra dafür hatte der Gryffindor sich ein großes begehbares Denkarium angeschafft, in dem er all die wunderbaren Erinnerungen aufbewahrte, die er an sie und ihre gemeinsame Zeit hatte.  
Ron, Hermine und Draco nahmen dabei besonders viel Platz ein.  
  
Der nächste Tag begann genauso beschissen, wie der Abend zuvor aufgehört hatte und Harry zog sich mit leidender Miene die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Er hatte absolut keine Ambitionen aufzustehen. Obwohl er eigentlich zur Arbeit müsste, war ihm klar, dass sein Chef und auch seine Kollegen Verständnis haben würden, wenn er heute nicht auftauchen sollte. Jeder in seiner Abteilung wusste, dass Harry nach wie vor mit dem Tod seiner Freunde zu kämpfen hatte und das nun auch noch Draco gestorben war, hatte dem Schwarzhaarigen einfach den Rest gegeben.  
  
Auch wenn sie keinen allzu guten Blick in Harrys Privatleben hatten, so standen seine Kollegen doch hinter ihm und hatten schon das eine oder andere Mal den Chef vertröstet und ihn so gedeckt.  
  
Dracos Tod lag zwar schon einige Wochen zurück, doch nach jedem Wochenende das verging, nach jeder Phase des Trauerns und der Verzweiflung, fiel es ihm nur umso schwerer, seine Maske wieder aufzusetzen, die das Einzige war, was ihn den Tag im Ministerium überstehen ließ.  
  
Harry quälte sich aus dem Bett und schleppte sich ins Bad, wo er die Heiltränke aufbewahrte, die er immer auf Vorrat hier hatte.  
Doch schon ein Blick sagte ihm, dass sein sonst so gut gefüllter Vorratsschrank zur Neige ging.  
Einige Wundermittel hatte er noch hier, bestehend aus Blutstillenden Tränken, zwei Phiolen mit Essenzen, die Verletzungen heilten, einigen wenigen Anti-Katermischungen und einen Tiegel der Salbe, die selbst Narben zum Verschwinden brachte.  
  
Mehr war ihm von Dracos Tränken nicht geblieben, die der Blonde in seiner Freizeit früher für seine Freunde und in den letzten Monaten nur noch für sie beide angefertigt hatte, und so nahm Harry den letzten Schmerztrank an sich, der hier stand, mit Dracos feiner, filigraner Handschrift versehen.  
  
Den Blick auf den geschwungenen Schriftzug gerichtet, kam ihm plötzlich in den Sinn, wie Draco im Wohnzimmer auf dem weichen Teppich saß, einen blubbernden Kessel vor sich, und mit stoischer Ruhe akkurat eine Phiole nach der anderen füllte, wie er sich dabei ab und zu konzentriert auf die Lippen gebissen hatte, die er selbst in Momenten wie diesen nur zu gern geküsst hätte.  
  
Eine weitere Träne abwischend, schniefte der Schwarzhaarige verzweifelt, und fragte sich wie er sein Leben nur ohne den Blonden verbringen sollte.  
Schon allein das Aufstehen war reine Qual.

Auch wenn sie nicht zusammen gewohnt hatten, waren sie doch oft beieinander gewesen. Draco war abends entweder länger geblieben und hatte dann einfach hier übernachtet oder umgekehrt.  
  
Allein nur zu wissen, dass er den anderen nicht wie sonst im Foyer des Ministeriums treffen würde, am Brunnen stehend, mit einem doch leicht missgelaunten Gesichtsausdruck, weil Harry sich wie immer verspäten würde, brachte ihn schon fast an den Rand eines Zusammenbruchs.  
  
Die Tränen, die über seine Wangen rollten, spürte er nicht einmal mehr, als er sich zu Boden sinken ließ.  
  
Was interessierte ihn denn die Arbeit im Ministerium? Er hatte Geld genug, er brauchte das eigentlich gar nicht tun. Harry hatte es immer getan, weil er nicht den ganzen Tag zuhause sitzen wollte und jetzt? Jetzt hatte er noch nicht mal mehr die Kraft,seine Wohnung zu verlassen. Harry wollte die anderen nicht sehen, niemanden, er wollte nicht sehen, wie andere lachen konnten oder fröhlich waren, wenn er in seinem Leben alles verloren hatte, was ihm je wichtig gewesen war.  
  
Nicht nur Draco, auch all seine anderen Freunde.  
  
Nie hätte er gedacht, sich wieder je so einsam fühlen zu müssen, wie es vor Hogwarts oft der Fall gewesen war, damals, als er noch bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte oder in den Sommerferien, wenn er dorthin zurückgekehrt war. Jetzt war das Gefühl hingegen nur noch drückender.  
Es ließ ihn geradezu verzweifeln, sodass er nicht nur ein Mal seit dem Tod des Blonden darüber nach gedacht hatte seinem Leben endgültig ein Ende zu setzen.  
  
Er fühlte sich schlichtweg allein. Allein und unglaublich einsam. Da konnte sonst wer bei ihm in der Wohnung oder vor der Tür stehen, er wurde dieses Gefühl nicht mehr los, nicht nachdem er den Blonden auch noch verloren hatte.  
  
Irgendwann war alles einmal zu viel und Harry war an einem Punkt angelangt, der es ihm verbot, sich selbst wieder glücklich zu sehen oder überhaupt auch nur über eine mögliche Zukunft nachzudenken.  
  
Weinend vor der Toilette sitzendmachte sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, sich die Tränen abzuwischen. Er ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und erst nach über einer Stunde war der Gryffindor wieder soweit in der Lage sich zu beruhigen, dass er wieder aufstehen konnte.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Dusche und Zähneputzen schlurfte Harry mit hängenden Schultern in die Küche, die an sein Wohnzimmer grenzte, in dem noch die leeren Flaschen und das Glas standen, das er am Vorabend benutzt hatte.  
  
Zu essen hatte er kaum noch etwas im Haus. Allein jedes Mal nur zu versuchen, etwas hinunter zu bringen, wurde zur Qual, weshalb er sich auf ein Minimum beschränkt hatte.  
Die Kopfschmerzen, die er beim Aufwachen verspürt hatte, waren durch den Heulkrampf im Bad nur noch dröhnender geworden, weshalb er sich lediglich eine Kanne Tee machte und sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa setzte, das vor dem Kamin stand.  
Der Ort, an dem Draco und er so oft zusammen gekuschelt hatten, ob nun wegen Tröstereien, Alkoholüberschwang oder einfach nur aus Kuschelbedürftigkeit.  
  
Er zwang sich, nicht an den letzten Abend zu denken, den er hier auf dem Sofa mit dem Blonden verbracht hatte, und nahm nun den letzten verbliebenen Schmerztrank.  
Erleichtert seufzte er auf, als der heftige Schmerz in seiner Stirn einige Sekunden später endlich verschwand.  
  
Ein weiterer der vielen Vorteile, welche die magische Welt gegenüber der Muggelwelt hatte.  
  
Weil er erstens nicht wusste, was er tun konnte und zweitens alles, was er beginnen würde nach wenigen Minuten sowieso wieder verworfen hätte, blieb der inzwischen Fünfundzwanzigjährige einfach auf dem Sofa sitzen und kuschelte sich in eine der dicken Decken, die über der Lehne lagen. Das Fotoalbum, das er den Tag zuvor nicht einmal ganz angesehen hatte, lag noch immer auf dem Tisch, also streckte sich Harry, griff danach und zog es schließlich zu sich auf die Sitzfläche, um es auf seinem Schoß aufzuschlagen. Ein Bild nach dem anderen betrachtend, ließ er die Tränen ein weiteres Mal laufen, blätterte so das gesamte Album durch, bei einigen Bildern immer mal wieder anhaltend, bis er schließlich auf der letzten Seite ankam, auf der das letzte Bild klebte, das er von sich und Draco hatte. Es war einige Monate vor dem Tod des Blonden aufgenommen worden.

Sie saßen eng beieinander auf demselben Platz, den Harry nun eingenommen hatte und Draco hatte seinen Arm auf der Lehne abgestützt. Fast könnte man denken, dass sie wirklich ein Paar waren, denn er selbst war leicht gegen den Blonden gelehnt. Unwillkürlich musste Harry lächeln.  
Den Auslöser der Kamera hatten sie per Zauber bedient, doch das Bild war schneller geknipst worden, als sie gedacht hätten, weshalb sie nicht nach vorne in die Linse sahen, sondern sich gegenseitig anlächelten.  
  
Sanft, fast schon liebevoll strich er über den Blonden, die Tränen mühsam zurückhaltend.  
  
Der Zauber eines magischen Bildes fing den Moment in dem es fotografiert wurde für einige Sekunden ein, weshalb Harry nun nicht nur sehen konnte, wie sie einander anblickten, sondern auch, wie er selbst den Kopf drehte um in die Kamera zu sehen und deshalb Dracos Blick nicht bemerkt hatte, der nach wie vor auf ihn gerichtet gewesen war.  
  
Blinzelnd setzte sich Harry weiter auf und zog das Album noch näher an sich, um Dracos Reaktion genauer zu betrachten, die er, warum auch immer, die ganze Zeit nicht wirklich mitbekommen hatte.  
Denn diese schien ihm doch tatsächlich mehr als offensichtlich.  
  
Der Blick, mit dem Draco ihn auf dem Bild ansah, zeigte Harry, dass der Slytherin eindeutig Interesse zu haben schien.  
Er kannte solche Blicke von allen möglichen Leuten, seit er damals Voldemort besiegt hatte, doch nie hätte er gedacht, dass er sie in den geliebten grauen Augen zu sehen bekommen würde.  
  
Die brutale Realität, genau diesen Blick niemals wieder in Augenschein nehmen zu dürfen, prallte auf ihn nieder, und das Buch knallte auf den Boden, während er in heftiges Schluchzen ausbrach.  
  
„Warum...?“, erklang die leidende Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen. „Warum hat er nie etwas gesagt?“  
  
Die Hände vor das Gesicht gelegt, schüttelte der Gryffindor den Kopf. Konnte das Leben noch grausamer sein? Im Moment hatte er definitiv nicht das Gefühl!  
  
Langsam zog Harry die Hände von seinem Gesicht zurück und seufzte tief. Das heruntergefallene Buch wurde aufgehoben und noch einmal wurde das Bild intensiv betrachtet, ehe seine Verzweiflung von Entschlossenheit verdrängt wurde.  
Das Bild entfernte er von der Seite.

Von nun an würde er es immer bei sich tragen, egalwas er tat.  
  
Er klappte das Buch zu und verstaute es wieder im Bücherregal, ehe er langsam an diesem entlang ging. Eine Hand immer über die Bücher streifen lassend, las er sich die Titel durch.  
Als er das Buch, nachdem er gesucht hatte, endlich fand, blieb er stehen und zog es aus dem Regal.  
  
Der Gryffindor öffnete das schon recht abgenutzt wirkende Buch und blätterte suchend durch das teilweise mit Randnotizen beschmierte Werk verschiedener Tränke und Gifte, das er damals aus Snapes privaten Räumen mitgenommen hatte, nachdem dieser Nagini zum Opfer gefallen war.  
Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an das Zaubertrankbuch des Halbblutprinzen, das er selbst ja im sechsten Schuljahr besessen hatte und das eben so viele Notizen zwischen den Zeilen, am Rand und teilweise in den Rezepten selbst aufgewiesen hatte, doch das war mit Crabbe´s Dämonenfeuer im Raum der Wünsche verbrannt.  
  
Stille erfüllte den Raum und nur ab und zu hörte man das Geräusch einer umblätternden Seite, bis Harry plötzlich triumphierend grinste und im nächsten Moment mit einem Knall disapparierte.  
  
  
Normalerweise war die Winkelgasse ein Ort, an dem pures Leben quirlte, egal wohin man trat.  
Sie zählte zu einer der wichtigsten und größten Einkaufsgassen der Zauberergesellschaft in Großbritannien und man fand hier alles, was das Herz begehrte.  
  
Ob es sich nun um Bücher aller Arten handelte, um Besen und Quidditchausrüstung, magische Tiere, Zauberstäbe oder Kleidung, jeder würde hier fündig werden.

Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze existierte noch, doch er wusste, dass man George nicht antreffen würde. Nach Freds Tod damals hatte der früher so lustige Zwilling sich lediglich ans Erfinden vieler Dinge gemacht und Personal eingestellt, doch gesehen hatte ihn seit damals kaum noch jemand, nicht einmal seine Familie. Harry wusste, dass George den Tod seines Bruders nie überwunden hatte und er war sich sicher, dass er das auch nie ganz schaffen würde.  
  
Schon der Tod seiner beiden besten Freunde und dem Mann, den er liebte, war schwer genug zu verschmerzen. Er wollte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie es war den eigenen Zwilling zu verlieren, der Mensch, der einem am nächsten stand.  
  
An dem Morgen, an dem Harry jedoch hierher appariert war, öffneten gerade die ersten Geschäfte und auf der sonst so belebten Gasse kam man noch gut voran.  
  
Harry, der sich auf einem Zettel genauestens notiert hatte, was er brauchen würde, steuerte ohne groß nach rechts oder links zu sehen den Laden an, in dem er all das bekommen würde – die Apotheke.  
  
Nicht einmal zehn Minuten später hatte der Gryffindor alles beisammen, bezahlte brav und verließ das Geschäft und somit die Winkelgasse wieder, ohne von irgendeinem Zauberer oder einer Hexe erkannt worden zu sein, was seine Laune sogar ein bisschen hob.  
  
In den eigenen vier Wänden suchte er sich einen der Kessel, die Draco damals hiergelassen hatte und räumte kurzerhand alles vom Tisch, um den Kessel darauf abzustellen.  
Ihm war es so ziemlich egal, was da genau auf dem Boden landete. Harry packte die Zutaten aus und verteilte sie auf dem Tisch, immer mit einem Blick ins Buch um die Reihenfolge einzuhalten, in der er sie in den Trank zu geben hatte.  
  
Warum sollte er sich darum scheren, was für eine Unordnung er veranstaltete? Sobald der Trank fertig war wäre es ohnehin egal, dann wäre sein Leid doch sowieso vorbei. Warum sich also noch mit solch lächerlichen Oberflächlichkeiten aufhalten.  
  
Während der Kessel also langsam erhitzte, nahm sich der Schwarzhaarige die Kartoffelbauchpilze, die in den Trank gehörten, und legte sie vor sich hin, ehe er einen weiteren Blick in das Zaubertrankbuch warf, das offen vor ihm lag. Laut der Beschreibung des Rezepts sollte er die dicken Pilze, die tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit Kartoffelknollen hatten, in gleichmäßig große Würfelchen schneiden. Doch ein Blick auf die handgeschriebenen Worte, die direkt unter der Zeile standen, zeigte, dass es effektiver wäre, die Pilze in sehr dünne Scheiben zu schneiden, da sie sich somit besser auflösen würden und dem Trank nicht nur schneller zu einer gelblichen Farbe verhalfen, sondern auch intensiver wirkten. Als er die Pilze hinzugegeben hatte ließ er den beginnenden Trank ein wenig heißer werden und nahm sich die Waage, wo er die Löwenfischgräten abwog, die er schließlich ebenfalls in den Kessel warf. Er rührte viermal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und siedete den Trank schließlich ein wenig, bis er eine helle, leicht ins Grüne gehende Farbe annahm und las nach, welche Schritte er danach auszuführen hatte. 

Die getrockneten Billywig-Stacheln zählte er ab, zerteilte sie ganz nach Anweisung der handschriftlichen Notiz einmal längs anstatt quer und verrührte sie zusammen mit der Belladonnaessenz und dem Graphorn-Pulver, ehe er dies in den Trank rührte, der fast sofort ein strahlend leuchtendes Blau annahm. Da der Trank nun einige Minuten zu köcheln hatte, machte sich Harry einen Kakao, so wie Draco ihn immer gemocht hatte, mit vielen kleinen Marshmallows.  
Seit der Blonde sie zum ersten Mal probiert hatte, fand man in jeder seiner Tassen die kleinen, weißen Schaumstücke.

Harry fischte das Bild aus seiner Jackentasche, das er noch vor einer Stunde aus dem Fotoalbum genommen hatte und betrachtete es, während er seinen Kakao trank.  
  
Gern hätte er Dracos schöne Züge noch weiter betrachtet, doch der Trank sollte nicht verderben und so trank er die Tasse schnell aus, steckte das Bild wieder zurück in seine Innentasche und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
Er fügte noch drei weitere, bereits vorbereitete Zutaten hinzu und rührte schließlich siebenmal im Uhrzeigersinn und zweimal dagegen, woraufhin der Trank auch schon golden schimmerte, was Harry das Zeichen gab, das er fertig war.  
  
Der Gryffindor begann den Trank mit einem Schöpflöffel in eine Phiole zu füllen, den Rest ließ er erst einmal im Kessel. Vielleicht würde diese eine Phiole ja nicht reichen, und dann hätte er noch genug Nachschlag.  
  
Harry schluckte schwer und atmete tief durch, ehe er die gerade befüllte Phiole etwas höher hob und die schillernde Flüssigkeit betrachtete.  
Ein wenig erinnerte ihn dieser Trank an Felix Felicis, aber der Unterschied hierbei war, das dieser eher durchscheinend war, während der Trank hier keinen Blick durchließ und eher wie eine feste Masse wirkte, obwohl er flüssig war.  
  
Obgleich der Trank nicht dazu diente ihn umzubringen, so sah er geistig dennoch sein Leben an sich vorbei laufen und bei einigen Gegebenheiten, die er sehen konnte, verzog er das Gesicht.

Was würde er nur dafür geben, das ändern zu können?  
  
Die Bilderflut wurde langsamer und schließlich verschwand sie völlig, doch das letzte Bild, welches er sah… Harry wusste, dass es nicht echt war, denn es zeigte ihn selbst, Draco, Hermine und Ron, lachend und scherzend. Doch wahrscheinlich war genau jenes der entscheidende Punkt gewesen, weshalb seine Entschlossenheit aufgekommen war.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige hob die Phiole also an, setzte sie an die Lippen und trank den Inhalt, der merkwürdigerweise irgendwie nach Schokolade mit Salz und Frischkäse schmeckte, ehe er an eine ganz bestimmte Begebenheit dachte, einen Gedanken, der, wie es beschrieben war, den Trank erst richtig wirken ließ.  
  
_Egal wie... Bitte, hilf mir, Draco zu retten!_  
  
Noch während Harry das Fläschchen wieder an seinen Platz stellte verlor die Umgebung ihre Farbe und verblasste zu den verschiedensten Grautönen.  
Alles schien zu verschwimmen und wurde immer undeutlicher, bis er ein Gefühl hatte, als würde er versuchen, unter Wasser zu sehen.  
Harry schwankte kurz als ihm schwindelig wurde und er musste notgedrungen die Augen schließen, doch fast im gleichen Moment wurde das Gefühl zunehmend schwächer. Dafür schien jedoch eine Art Wind um ihn herum zu wehen, der seine Kleidung flattern ließ.  
  
Der Gryffindor nahm Dutzende von verschiedenen Gerüchen auf, die einer nach dem anderen kamen und wieder verschwanden, doch schließlich hörte auch der Wind auf an seiner Kleidung zu zerren, der Schwindel verschwand komplett und alles wurde ruhig.  
  
Eine ganze Weile lang hörte er nichts und dann plötzlich ertönte ein Rauschen, als würde man an einem Radio einen Sender suchen. Immer klarer wurden Stimmen, die durcheinander riefen.

Schritte, Lachen, Tiergeräusche und ganz vordergründig der leicht pfeifende Ton des Windes.  
Da die Stimmen nicht deutlicher wurden, sondern so leise blieben wie sie es waren, ließ Harry die Augen geschlossen. Vielleicht war er noch nicht richtig angekommen... oder irgendetwas an seinem Experiment war schief gegangen.  
  
Vielleicht war er ja sogar tot?  
  
Ähnliche Gedanken gingen durch seinen Kopf, als er eine weitere Stimme vernahm, lauter als alle vorherigen und so wie es sich anhörte, direkt vor ihm.  
Der Gryffindor kannte diese Stimme! Den Klang, den sie hatte, die Nuancen, die sie annehmen konnte, den schnarrenden, herrischen Ton, den er so lange Zeit verabscheut hatte. ~~~~  
  
„Steh nicht da rum wie ein Troll, Potter! Ich rede mit dir, also gib mir verdammt nochmal eine Antwort!“  
Harry öffnete die Augen und blickte in Draco Malfoys Gesicht, dessen schöne graue Augen, nach denen er solche Sehnsucht verspürte, ihn gerade misstrauisch musterten.  
„Was bei Salazar ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst aus, als wäre der Blutige Baron in Unterhose vorbei spaziert...“  
  
_Draco!_  
  
Harry schluckte, denn fast wäre ihm der Name sehnsuchtsvoll über die Lippen gekommen und beinahe, wäre er auf den anderen zugegangen und hätte ihn umarmt. Es war unglaublich! Er sehnte sich schon lange nach der Nähe des blonden Slytherins und seit über zwei Monaten hatte er weder dessen Stimme gehört, noch ihn selbst gesehen. Und plötzlich stand Dracos jüngeres Selbst in der Slytherin Uniform vor ihm und sah ihn an!  
  
In Wirklichkeit.  
  
In voller Größe.  
  
Vollkommen real!  
  
Harry entfloh ein Keuchen und er konnte, so dumm es auch war, sich nicht davon abbringen, aufgeregt die Hände zu heben und sie dem Größeren auf die Brust zu legen. Langsam tastete er über den offenstehenden Umhang und den Pullover mit dem Slytherin-Motiv, den Draco darunter trug."  
  
„Draco! Du… du bist es wirklich!“, seufzte er, zutiefst erleichtert ~~,~~ dass Draco wirklich und wahrhaftig vor ihm stand.  
  
„POTTER, was bei Merlins Bart soll der Scheiß?“  
  
Harry spürte einen festen Griff an seinen Handgelenken, doch er war von Dracos Anblick gerade viel zu überwältigt, als das er darauf hätte reagieren können.  
  
„Oh mein Gott...oh Mann... es... es... hat funktioniert... Es hat tatsächlich geklappt!“, brachte er völlig erstaunt heraus und biss sich auf die Lippen, denn wenn er zu viel sagte, wäre er wohl in den Augen des anderen ein Fall für St. Mungos.  
  
„Was hat funktioniert? Sag mal hast du zu viel Doxymist geschnüffelt? Und hör endlich auf mich zu begrapschen!“  
  
Es war einfach unglaublich! Noch vor zehn Minuten hätte er sich am liebsten umgebracht und nun stand ein junger, zwar recht verwirrter, aber umso realer, echter Draco vor ihm.  
Als ihm bewusst wurde, das er diesen gerade auf eine Art und Weise berührte, wie er es wohl früher nie getan hätte, blinzelte er überrascht und sah nach oben, begegnete Dracos Blick, der nicht gerade sehr erfreut aussah, und spürte dann auch schon, wie sich der Griff an seinen Handgelenken noch mehr festigte.  
  
„Was zur Eule soll denn das??“  
  
Harry schluckte nun doch leicht nervös und räusperte sich dann leise, nahm seine Hände von Dracos Brust und befreite sich aus seinem Griff.  
  
„Ähm... also... äh... Ich..“  
  
„Hmpf... Wir wussten ja schon immer, wie redegewandt du sein kannst, Potter. Gut, ich übergehe, großzügig, wie ich bin, deinen Fehltritt und deine geistige Umnachtung und sehe darüber hinweg, dass du wohl offenbar mehr Gefallen an _mir_ findest, als an der kleinen Wieselette. Obwohl, wenn du sie in der Öffentlichkeit so angefasst hast wie mich, kann ich verstehen, weshalb ihr euch streitet. Behalte deine Finger gefälligst bei dir! Was ist nun, kennst du einen Zauber, der den Bann der Tür unterbricht oder nicht?“, setzte der blonde Slytherin genervt fort und drehte sich um, um wieder die Tür zu inspizieren, durch die sie den Astronomieturm verlassen könnten, wenn sie sich doch nur öffnen ließe.  
  
Harry betrachtete seine Rückansicht und schluckte. So ganz konnte er es immer noch nicht begreifen, denn eben war er noch in seiner Wohnung am Rande Londons gewesen und plötzlich stand er hier in Hogwarts auf dem Astronomieturm.  
  
Mit einem Draco, den er auf Sechzehn schätzte und der in seiner Schuluniform hier stand und versuchte die Tür aufzuzaubern.  
  
Am liebsten hätte Harry den Slytherin ja noch länger betrachtet, er blickte jedoch schnell an sich hinab, um festzustellen, dass er ebenfalls seine Schuluniform trug. Ein kurzer Griff in seine Haare reichte schon, um ihn wissen zu lassen, das sie kurz waren.  
  
Nach Voldemorts Tod hatte er seine Haare wachsen lassen, um die Narbe zu verdecken. Dass er nun hier stand und Draco auch, sagte ihm, das es wohl das sechste Schuljahr sein musste, denn das siebte hatten sie ja beide gar nicht erst angetreten.  
Noch dazu hatte er all seine Erinnerungen an sein Leben, wie es vor dem Trank gewesen war. Er legte den Kopf etwas schief. Sollte das heißen, das er sein gesamtes Leben ändern könnte, wenn er sich nur an einigen Stellen anders entschied?  
  
Der Gryffindor wurde durch Dracos Schnauben aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und erinnerte sich plötzlich sehr vage daran, dass er im sechsten Schuljahr im Sommer einmal mit diesem auf dem Turm festsaß und riss die Augen vor Überraschung auf.

_Dumbledore lebte noch!_

Wenn er es also geschickt anstellen würde, könnte er ihn retten, Snape müsste nicht zum Mörder werden, Voldemort müsste ihn nicht töten und er könnte somit auch Draco helfen!  
  
Er könnte die gesamte Geschichte ändern!  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen drehte er sich von dem Slytherin weg, der noch immer irgendwelche Zauber murmelte, und stützte sich an der Brüstung des Turmes ab, überwältigt von den Gedanken, die ihn gerade durchströmten. So viele Leben könnte er retten... nicht nur Draco, Ron und Hermine. Remus fiel ihm ebenfalls mit als erstes ein. Es wäre wirklich wundervoll, wenn er seinen letzten verbliebenen Paten retten könnte, Tonks... Fred, Dobby... und so viele andere, die bei dem Krieg damals ums Leben gekommen waren. Nicht nur seine Freunde, die der Gryffindor die letzten Jahre schmerzlich vermisst hatte, auch noch zahlreiche Kriegsopfer.  
  
Harry atmete tief durch, den Wirrwarr an Gedanken verdrängend und drehte sich schließlich zu Draco um, der nach wie vor diverse Zauber an der Tür probierte und leise vor sich hin fluchte.

Harry konnte durchaus vernehmen, das auch er Bestandteil dieser Flüche war.  
Der Schwarzhaarige nahm sich vor, später über all die Dinge nachzudenken, die er würde ändern können, denn jetzt stand erst einmal etwas anderes an.  
In seinem letzten Leben hatte er die Chance versäumt, dem Slytherin seine Gefühle zu gestehen, das würde er kein zweites Mal zulassen.  
Nicht noch einmal wollte er diesen Schmerz erleben, als ihm klar wurde, dass er das Einzige in seinem Leben verloren hatte, das ab seinem elften Lebensjahr immer Teil seiner Gedanken gewesen war.  
  
Amüsiert, seinen Mitschüler dabei zu beobachten, wie er schimpfte, trat Harry von der Brüstung weg und auf den Slytherin zu, der in seinem Tun inne hielt, sobald er gemerkt hatte, das Harry sich ihm näherte.  
  
„Hat dein Gehirn doch endlich eine Information ausgespuckt, Potter?“  
„Ich hab nicht drüber nach gedacht“, gab der Schwarzhaarige ehrlich zu und konnte mit ansehen, wie der Malfoy-Erbe verärgert das Gesicht verzog.  
„Wie immer bist du also zu nichts zu gebrauchen, Narbengesicht!“, machte der Blonde seinem Ärger Luft und Harry zuckte nur leicht die Schultern und ging weiter auf ihn zu, was den Blonden, so seltsam das auch war, etwas zurück weichen ließ.  
  
Harry wusste natürlich noch, wie er damals reagiert hatte und was auch immer ihn damals dazu gebracht hatte, als erstes mit den Fäusten zuzuschlagen, er hoffte, es würde dieses Mal anders laufen.  
Nicht nur durch die Tatsache, dass er sich anders verhielt, sondern vielleicht auch deswegen, weil er davon ausging, dass auch Draco sich nun anders verhalten würde. Immerhin würde er dieses Mal sein schönes Gesicht nicht verschandeln.  
  
Anstatt den Slytherin also zu beleidigen und sich mit ihm zu prügeln, ging er auf ihn zu und nahm den Größeren einfach so ein seine Arme, was diesen nach Luft schnappen ließ.  
  
„POTTER! Was bei Salazars Namen machst du denn? Lass mich verdammt nochmal los! Wenn du kuschelbedürftig bist, dann nimm dein Wiesel und nicht mich!“  
Harry schmunzelte bei seinen Worten und obwohl sich Draco wehrte, ließ er ihn nicht los, bis dieser schließlich irgendwann entnervt aufgab. Erst dannhob er den Kopf und blickte in die schönen, grauen Seen, die er so lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
  
„Du hast die schönsten Augen, die ich kenne, Draco, weißt du das?“, lächelte er den Blonden an. Dessen verdutzter Ausdruck war wohl ein Zeichen dafür, dass Harry ihn so sehr überrascht hatte, dass er seine Maske nicht aufrecht halten konnte. Er lächelte unwillkürlich und ohne darauf zu achten, was Draco davon halten könnte, stellte der Gryffindor sich auf Zehenspitzen und legte seine Lippen auf die des Slytherins.  
  
Vielleicht war es nur eine Laune der Natur, dass ausgerechnet er, ein Versager in Sachen Zaubertränke, es geschafft hatte, die gesamte Zeit zurück zu versetzen, vielleicht war es aber auch Schicksal.  
  
Aber was immer es auch gewesen war, er würde das Beste draus machen, um seine Freunde und vor allem seine große Liebe zu schützen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich war dieses Werk als One-Shot gedacht. Es gibt einige Kapitel die dies weiter führen, aber ich habe schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr daran gearbeitet. Vielleicht bringe ich es irgendwann zu Ende.


End file.
